


Two in the Head

by WrittenLetters



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: 1x09, 1x10, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenLetters/pseuds/WrittenLetters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with the fallout from Season 1 Episode 9 Patriot Brains, Liv does what she does best - lives. Spoilers for Patriot Brains and Mr. Berserk (Season 1 Episode 10). One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two in the Head

 

Liv doesn’t know what’s louder - her screams or the lone bullet that tore into Lowell’s being.  

 

The moment his body slumps down, bringing her world down, the “You are who you eat” switch flips back on and her eye is looking at crosshairs searching for Blaine. 

 

Instead she finds all elements of Blaine’s presence gone, vanished, and Lowell dying (or dead, dead-dead, he has to be dead her medical expertise rants on and starts dissecting where the exit wound stole more than his undead time). 

 

The next half hour… hour? The next _whatever_ is a blur. She can’t recall where the gun was stashed or if she fired any rounds by accident, nor if “Zombie Mode” was activated at any point. Hell, some odd form of PTSD autopilot is getting her legs to move, hands to open doors and press elevator buttons. This last ditch emergency mode falls apart in a blinking moment - somehow she’s at the scene of a crime with Lowell’s body in her arms as she sobs into his dyed hair that she was learning to run her fingers through only twenty-four hours ago. 

 

The “I love you” and “I’m sorry” mantra that spills forth matches the pace of Liv’s tears. 

 

First responders are unable to pry Liv off of Lowell - a pair of handcuffs does though.

 

On the way to the precent, Liv’s voice is able to break through and with it brings another round of sobs.

 

_Be glad that his brains are zombie brains._

 

* * *

  

 

It’s days later in between a hangover and her next drink that she sees Ravi’s legible penmanship stating Lowell’s resting place. She refuses to peer in and read the full report on his cause of death. If Liv does gather the necessary courage to do so she’ll more than likely falter and go for a minibar bottle. 

 

With each passing swig the phrase “two in the head means they’re dead” becomes a terrible coping mechanism. Maybe when she looks at him one last time (because there’s no if, she’ll do it) that Liv will find an empty space instead of the man who serenaded her with a bottle of hot sauce. 

 

Days later when Ravi is holding onto Liv as she spills more tears he doesn’t say anything.  

 

Liv is doing enough talking for all the dead in the room and Ravi won’t correct her as she rambles on about “two in the heads means they’re dead”. 

 

Lowell suffered a single gun shot wound to the head. 

 

The second one is from Liv not pulling the trigger for Blaine’s. 


End file.
